The Angel of Heaven and Hell
by genogoth
Summary: There is a legend of an angel who will save the world in it's time of need. Little did we know that it's going to be some hormonally excited teenager with wings, waht is the world coming to?
1. Chapter 1

**Wahoo...I'm back! For anyone who is wondering, yes I am going to finish Hp and the black rose, I'm actually working on the last chapter right now. But this is something I've been working on as well. You can probably tell I have some strange addiction to angel's right? Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, yadda yadda yadda. Hope you enjoy this tid bit, it's really short though, but chapter 1 will be much longer, so don't worry. Enjoy!**

* * *

There is a legend in both the wizarding and muggle world. The rough translation is this:

_The angel of life and death comes to save us from the darkness. He is called when the world in is dire peril, to fix all of the wrongs. From the shadows he watches, though from the heavens he comes .Fear his fury, and bow at his gaze, for none are worthy to be in his presence. Raw power, undiluted with greed and petty physical things, he will come to save us all, and in the end he will prevail, because he is the angel of heaven and hell. _

This legend is my life story, and I'm being serious here. My name is Harry James Potter, and I am the angel of heaven and hell. This all happened because of a prophecy, one which would change the lives of everyone for ever.

You see, my parents, Lily and James Potter were doomed to die an early death at the hands of one Lord Voldemort, an evil idiot who wanted to take over the world, don't all the crazies want to? Anyways, they were spared, at a price. They had to give their only son, meaning me, to this…..thing. They did it, cowards that they are. They went on to pop out two or three more arrogant self-centered brats, while they cared nothing for their missing son, meaning me yet again.

To make an extremely long story short, I was rescued from the ugly snake faced bastard of a dear lord, well after I destroyed his body that is, by none other than the last angel of heaven and hell himself. What an honor, well not really. He really is a child at heart, and mind. He really wasn't fit to raise a child, but somehow he managed. I really have no idea how, I mean last week I brought up the birds and the bees to see his reaction, it was priceless.

Well, to get back on track, I lived a wonderful, if not slightly mentally damaging, childhood. Rob, the angel who rescued me, trained me when I was old enough to be able to control my magic to an extent. So we lived a peaceful existence, here in the clouds we deem as our home, well that was until I turned sixteen.

Your sweet sixteen, the one birthday everyone loves the most, well with the exception of your twenty first, of course. I was finally considered an adult in the eyes of Rob, wahoo, right? Wrong. Little did I know, Rob was leaving, and I mean, really leaving.

Here is our conversation:

"What do you mean leaving?"

"I have to leave, you are the new guardian of earth, enjoy."

"But I'm just a kid."

"No you're not; you're a warrior, and a damn fucking good one at that."

"But why?"

"I'm old, I'm retiring to a nice sanctuary on cloud nine, where I can sit and watch you screw up again and again. Of course I'll be here to give you advice, or just chat, but you're on your own from now on. It's been a privilege to raise and teach you Harry, but it's my turn to leave. You have a full life ahead of you, go enjoy it, and whatever you do, wear a rubber."

I blushed at the last part.

"Yeh, give me a hug you old perverted man. Believe me, I'll come bug you whenever I can, I know you can't relax for long. You'll have those bastards up there begging you to return here within hours, I would bet my lucky underwear on it."

"You mean those ones you refuse to wash? I wouldn't take them even if I won the bet, something I highly doubt by the way."

"I'll miss you, you old coot."

"I'm going to miss you too Harry, but you'll be great, I can feel it in me veins that one day, you'll be known all around the world."

"I hope it's not for accidentally blowing up the world or something."

"Me too."

"Well, what now?"

"You go to earth."

"How do I get there?"

"You don't want to know."

Have you ever heard of a fallen angel? Well that'd be me. When I fall, I fall with style. I've got to say, falling through the roof of a church and leaving a 6 foot smoldering hole in the floor is really a sight to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed the prologue, it should take care of most of the questions you may have, but if you have any, juste-mail me or ask in a review. It's been hard getting any work done with softball pratices and games every day of the week, but that's what pitching for a highschool softball team and a traveling softball team will do to you. Well anyways, I'm almost done with Hp and the black rose, so that should be coming soon. Then I can focus on this story and this story alone. Anyways, please review, I love to hear from you guys.**

* * *

Well, with all the strength I could find, I hoisted myself out of the hole, only to find two sets of extremely startled eyes staring at me like I was God himself. Jeez, I'm only an angel, get a grip. 

The last thing I remember is a beautiful blonde haired girl with stunning blue eyes rushing towards me.

"Ugg, Rob, I would kill you if you were actually alive," Harry growled as he opened his eyes. A knifing ache cut through his head like a chainsaw.

"Uh……Is this a bad time?" That girl, the one with the blonde hair asked, startled at Harry's outburst.

"No, no, sorry about that." Harry apologized.

"That's all right; this is kind of strange, you know, having a conversation with a real angel and everything." The girl smiled, her white teeth flashing.

"Well, technically I'm an angel, but not one of those singing, white-clothed, halo-headed ones. I'm actually partially human while those others were never earthly." Harry explained, but the girl's confusion got even greater with it.

"But what about the wings," she motioned to Harry's wings that were white and spotted with emerald green here and there.

"How else do you think you get around up there, the bus? We fly, but my wings aren't used to the earth's wind resistance, hence the falling." Harry smiled and the girl smiled. "So where exactly am I?"

"Well, you're at my father's church in London, you kind of fell through the roof."

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to. I'll help you guys re-build if you want." Harry mentally cursed Rob.

"It's all right, but I mean, if you don't have anywhere else to go, you can help." The girl said, blushing slightly.

" Well…….Oh, this is awkward I have no idea what to call you." Harry mentally cursed himself, the girl giggled.

"I'm Luna, and my father's name is Father Bernard, but everyone just calls him Father Ben. What should I call you? I mean, if you want me to go on calling you an angel, or, oh-winged-one, or something, I could do that."

Harry laughed; he liked this girl she had a killer sense of humor, something he could relate to. Too bad she's a muggle. "My name's Harry."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Harry, now do you want something to eat? Or don't you heavenly people have to eat?"

"Well, Rob always said I eat at least three times the amount of food normal people eat."

Luna giggled, "Who is Rob?"

"My mentor, he recently retired, and he's the one who got me into this situation, which I am really really sorry about, did I already say that?" Harry rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, a few times, now get downstairs and to the kitchen before I decide to not make anything." Luna demanded, Harry complied, of course, with the threat of no food hanging over a male's had, what guy wouldn't?

* * *

After a refreshing breakfast Harry met Luna's father, who with the fact that an 'angel' fell through his roof, was taking everything rather well. 

"So Harry, what are you going to do next?" Father Ben asked.

"Well, I guess help you fix the damage I did, which again, I'm extremely sorry for, and then go out and do my job." Harry shrugged.

"Well you really don't have to help me, I mean Luna and I are perfectly capable….." Ben was cut off by Harry who held out his hand for him to stop.

"I know you two are capable, I just feel guilty, and that's all." Harry said, the argument went on no further.

That night, when Harry was getting ready for bed he headed to the bathroom, but when he opened the door he found it wasn't the bathroom but a bedroom. With the color scheme and things decorating the walls he guessed it to be Luna's room. Something he saw on her desk peaked his interest. It was a book. Not just any book though, it was a magic book. The Standard Book of Spells Year 6, to be exact. Just as he picked it up, Luna entered the room, clad only in a towel, soaking wet.

Her face paled as she saw the book Harry was holding, "What are you doing in here?" She asked, clearly angry.

"I was looking for the bathroom….." Harry trailed off as Luna stormed over to him and grabbed the book from his hand.

"Get out!" She yelled.

Harry winced, but then said, "Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?"

With that Luna fell to her knees, towel falling from her grasp. "Please forgive me, I know I'm evil, vile, and disgusting, I don't deserve to set foot in your sacred temple Lord, please forgive me messenger, I don't deserve to even be in your presence."

Harry's eyes got huge as he heard what she said, "Luna, what are you talking about? You're perfectly normal. Now get up off the floor and put some cloths on." Harry said, blushing, he had just realized she was naked.

"But……" Luna said, tears falling down her face. "Magic and Witchcraft is evil."

"Maybe a hundred or so years ago, but not now; now it is everywhere, as long as you remain truthful to what you believe in, you can't go wrong." Harry said, turning around, "Now please put something on."

Luna complied, shocked at what Harry had said, a few minutes later she gave him the okay. "I'm decent."

Harry turned to see Luna dressed in a long t-shirt and a pair of star-dotted boxers. She sat down on the bed and motioned for him to join her.

After sitting down, and a few minutes of awkward silence, Harry finally spoke. "Luna, why are you ashamed of being magical? Having magic run through your blood should be looked on as an honor, not a disease."

Luna sighed, "When I was younger, my parents ran off or something. I don't know who they were, but they left me here at the church. All I knew was my name, Luna, that's it. I was three or four at the time. Ben took me in, and at that time there were others living here, other priests I mean. When I preformed accidental magic they though I was satin or something. They preformed all kinds of things to release the 'demon'. I was never so scared in my life." Luna paused for a second, and Harry smiled slightly, encouraging her to continue.

"Ben was out at the time, but the obliviators and magic reversal squad came and wiped their memories. When Ben came back they explained what I was and what had happened. To my surprise he wasn't angry, he was proud. He was proud that his daughter was a witch, well after he was told it was normal. After that everyone moved out except for us and for the last twelve years we've lived here in peace. But seeing you, I thought my deeds were going to be punished and I tried to hide my magical background. I was scared, Harry, I didn't want to be evil."

Harry held her as she cried, letting out all the bad memories, all the pain, all the confusion, all the past. Now she was ready to face the future.

Ten minutes later Harry noticed Luna's breathing had evened out, she was asleep. He smiled softly, and gently unwrapped her arms from around his waist where she had latched onto him earlier. Situating her on her bed after getting up, he pulled the blanked over her, making sure she wouldn't get cold. He cursed his softness towards crying females; that always got him. He couldn't stand seeing a girl cry.

Shaking his head Harry turned off the lamp next to her bed and silently made his way to the door. He turned around and stood in the doorway for a second, watching Luna sleep, a content, guiltless smile on her face.

Harry couldn't stop the smile that came to his face as well. He knew she would be all right. Now what about him?

* * *

The next morning Harry woke early, blearily made his way from his room to the bathroom, and changed into some conjured clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He found himself in the kitchen; Ben was sitting at the table behind a newspaper, holding a steaming cup of coffee. He looked up, seeing the look on Harry's face when he spotted the coffee, began laughing. He got up to pour Harry a mug, as Harry pulled out a chair from the table and slumped into it. He hated mornings. He was entirely useless without his cup of coffee, something Rob had hooked him on when he was eight years old by mistake. 

Ben was still chuckling as he handed the half-asleep Harry the mug, after warning him it was extremely hot. Harry paid no heed, taking a gulp, savoring the feeling of scalding coffee running down his throat. He was instantly awake. Ben was just standing there, staring at him like he was mad.

"Good Morning," Harry chirped. "Eh…..Something wrong?"

"That coffee was almost boiling and you didn't get burned at all." Ben stated; Harry hit himself soundly in the middle of the forehead with his open palm.

"I totally forgot, I explained it to your daughter, I'm not entirely human, I guess you could say I have thick skin." Harry laughed at the perplexed look on the Priest's face.

"Oh…..So that means you're what exactly? Part angel?"

"I'm kind of a hybrid, mostly angel, partly human. I started out fully human, don't get me wrong. It's just where I was, you can't have more human in you than angel, it's a stupid rule, I know." Harry rambled on for awhile, but seeing he lost the older man back with the hybrid thing, he let it go. Older people took longer to convince or explain new things to. Children and teenagers pick them up before you could even ask if they have any questions.

It was after five minutes of awkward silence while Ben tried to process everything he heard, that Luna flounced in. She was definitely a morning person.

"Yuck, coffee," she sneered, taking a glass out of the cabinet and pouring herself some orange juice. "It rots your teeth out," She continued, while Harry listened in complete horror at how she was putting down the only thing that could make him conscious in the morning. "It makes your breath stink as well."

"But it's coffee." Harry said, taking another gulp.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Harry rolled his eyes in the same manner, "Whatever."

They both broke down in laughter.

"So when do we start?" Harry asked, "You know on the roof."

"Oh, as soon as you finish your coffee." Ben said, "It's just going to be you and me. I don't like having Luna going up that ladder. Last time…."

"That's quite enough, father." Luna cut Ben off. Harry laughed, but a small part of him was sad. He never had a decent family, well excluding Rob, but he didn't really count, he wasn't mature enough to be a parental figure.

After Harry drank every drop of his coffee, he rinsed the cup out in the sink and followed Ben out to the garage where he kept all of his tools.

. When Ben looked at Harry again to give instructions, his wings were gone. "We'll start on the roof first; we'll need some other supplies for the floor."

Harry nodded, picked up two bundles of roof tiles, one for each shoulder, and stalked out, not noticing Ben who was watching him openmouthed. Those packs tiles had to weigh a few hundred pounds each!

Ben shook his head, grabbing the tool box, and trotted out the door, to see Harry rapidly climbing the ladder, not one shred of fear on his face, though he was far off the ground, carrying two heavy bundles of tiles, on an unsteady ladder. Ben grabbed the end of the ladder to stabilize it. After Harry was fully up, he nodded to Luna who was sitting in the grass under a large tree drawing. She got up, and held the ladder as her father climbed unsteadily up it, wincing at every near miss of a rung.

When Ben reached the top, he saw Harry already hard at work, but the thing was, a. he didn't have any nails when he came up, and b. he didn't have a hammer. That didn't seem to hinder him at all as he held out his hand, a shiny nail appearing in his hand. He then _pushed_ the nail into the wood and tile, just using his index finger.

Ben shrugged that off as well and got to work. An hour later the sun was shining down on them brightly, it was hot, well hot was an understatement, it was burning, no scalding hot, even hotter, in Harry's opinion, than the coffee he had that morning. He took off his shirt, letting his lean muscles show. When Luna glanced up, she blushed madly and quickly started a new drawing. A _very_ nice picture, she thought. You could guess what of. It required her to look up at the figures on the roof quite often, especially the shirtless teen.

After a few minutes, Luna heard the one thing she didn't want to hear, the high pitched giggles of the local neighborhood girls. They were all annoying, sickeningly sweet, and hated Luna's guts for some reason. It may have to do with the fact when they were in third grade they made fun of her so badly that she used accidental magic, causing them all to grow fur. It required them to go through many painful and humiliating treatments to remove it.

The girls rounded the corner on their bikes, laughing at some stupid joke Kristy, their leader, made. That was when they stopped, mouths open. They were looking at the perfect specimen of a male. An extremely hot teenage male. They stood there, entranced, as Harry stood up from his work and stretched, not knowing he had an audience. With his chiseled body, tan skin, long, messy black hair, and stunning green eyes, the girls were swooning. Who was this mystery man?

Kristy and her cronies were giggling, their minds working for the first time in a long time. You see, they didn't need their brains, all they had to do was ask daddy for some money, or bat their eyelashes a bit, and poof, they could have anything or anyone they wanted.

All of the girls sighed dreamily as Harry laughed at something Ben said, his white teeth flashing in the early afternoon sun.

* * *

**Yay, the end of chapter 1! Capter 2 will be coming as soon as I finish Hp and the blck rose. So what do you think so far? God, bad, terrible? Please review, pwease, pwease, PWEASE!**


End file.
